


[Cover Art] Sergeant Barnes and Colonel Rogers: A Love Story (series) by darter-blue

by Bookbee



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Cover Art, Digital Art, M/M, Military
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27732697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookbee/pseuds/Bookbee
Summary: Cover art I made for darter-blue's series "Sergeant Barnes and Colonel Rogers: A Love Story".
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: Marvel Trumps Hate 2020





	[Cover Art] Sergeant Barnes and Colonel Rogers: A Love Story (series) by darter-blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darter_blue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darter_blue/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sergeant Barnes and Colonel Rogers: Lessons in Lust, Longing and Inappropriate Erections.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25667329) by [darter_blue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darter_blue/pseuds/darter_blue). 



> The lovely darter-blue bid on me for Marvel Trumps Hate 2020 and asked for a cover for her amazing Shrunkyclunks series! I had a lot of fun making this one! :) Go check out the series, I highly recommend it!

(Picture from [Paul Henry Serres](https://www.paulhenryserres.com/military?lightbox=dataItem-k7dxdec41), actual romance book cover photographer)

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoy kudos and comments just as much as any writer does ;)
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr [epicstuckyficrecs](https://epicstuckyficrecs.tumblr.com) and Twitter [@epicstuckyfics](https://twitter.com/epicstuckyfics)


End file.
